


The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the LJ community sortinghatdrabs's Challenge 176 and snarry100's Challenge 372, Turning Points... so basically I saw the two drabbles fitting together into a greater story.  Hopefully it worked.</p></blockquote>





	The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Title:** The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Rating:** R for themes  
 **Genre:** Hurt.... comfort, sort of  
 **Pairings:** Harry Potter/Alcohol, Severus Snape  
 **Warnings:** Harry is in a bad place  
 **Summary:** Harry is in the process of making a major decision for himself. 

 

It was cold and Harry hadn't the foggiest where in the hell he was. He glanced around, not moving just yet because he wasn't sure of what exactly he'd gotten up to last night. Molly called it sewing wild oats. Ron called about time. Ginny was the one it bothered, but Harry couldn't be arsed to care half the time because the drink was more important. He couldn't stop and he was well aware of this. The big problem in it all was that he didn't really want to stop. Stopping meant thinking and thinking.... Well thinking could kiss his hairy ass thank you very much. 

So every day he'd spend recovering, every night he'd drink, and every morning he'd wake up somewhere strange. Nothing mattered because he was actively trying to shed that hero image. He was no hero. He was the unfortunate kid who lived his entire life as a pawn to one person or another; for one a rallying cry and for the other a way to cheat death. It was all too much for an 18 year old. A woman had asked him to kiss her baby last week and he about lost it. He was not a savior. He was just a man. One with a blistering headache and in desperate need of pants. Harry shoved a pair of knicked sunglasses on to shield bloodshot eyes from the blinding light of late afternoon. Why Harry's trousers had been in the skip behind the sleazy hotel, he didn't know, but now he smelled of tuna and garbage water and sloshed a bit as he walked. 

Today was the day he thought as he hit the street. Harry waked past a shop, flirting with the girl sweeping the step until she gave him a smoke. Today was rehab. Again. Harry was glad to have acquired smoking as an added bonus to his current list of vices a few years back. He wouldn't have to learn in rehab. He'd learned the second time around that you could count the hours in cigarettes if you really needed to. And Harry had needed to. Frequently. He still didn't want to quit, but this time was the last time he was going through this. This time he had someone in mind whose memory was worth making it stick. The man had given everything and all Harry did was piss it away. Not this time. So while he didn't want to quit, he knew his old teacher would have wanted him to. He'd tell him to get up off his lazy ass and be useful. Harry was going stay sober this time. This time he was going to make Severus proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community sortinghatdrabs's Challenge 176 and snarry100's Challenge 372, Turning Points... so basically I saw the two drabbles fitting together into a greater story. Hopefully it worked.


End file.
